Biting The Bullet
by Mellomailbox
Summary: He never wanted L to change.


A/N: I'm trying to reach at least one hundred prompts and I've got 51 so far. It would be greatly appreciated if anyone could give me requests? I accept all. I'm not very happy with how Doughnut turned out. =/ Concrit is very much appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Deathnote.

Introduction-

As soon as Watari handed him the Yagami boy's picture, L knew that this was going to be easy. He was confident that he had this _Light _figured out.

Young-

Light was surprised how young L looked. He ran his hand through his hair, a slight blush creeping on his face as L gave him a sidelong glance, as if knowing that Light had been insulting him in the safety of his own mind. The Kira inside him told him 'All the better to manipulate.' The Light inside him disagreed. '_All the harder to hate_.'

Falling-

He found himself falling, falling when he'd been _winning_. Kira was so close to his thin grasp, close enough that he could feel him(Or maybe that was just the softness of Light's hair as he "accidentally" brushed by it) on the tips of his fingers, and suddenly everything was wrenched away from him and he had fallen, and he continued to fall and it terrified him that now he was losing and there wasn't anything he could do.

Standing-

He was winning. Light Yagami- no, _Kira_ was winning. He was standing and L was falling, and all he could do was laugh in triumph, knowing that after this was over L would finally be dead. He would have fallen and Kira will still be standing in the end. This was his last thought as he gave up his memories, the thought that _he would win._

Doughnut-

Light grimaced to match L's delight as Watari made his way into the room, bearing a large tray stacked high with every sort of doughnut imaginable. 'How can Ryuuzaki even hope to eat all of those on his own?' Even as he was thinking this, though, he saw L minimize the window he was looking at on his computer and turn to face the task force. He brought a thumb to his lips and shifted his head to the side. Light found it interesting that when L prepared to speak to people, he brought his thumb to his mouth as if trying to keep the words from coming out physically. He turned to Light and tugged on the chain that bound them, a sign that he was to follow. After minimizing his own window, Light made his way over to the table that held the tray full of heart-attacks (how ironic). L picked up a plate (paper!) and stacked a few of the sickly treats onto it before shuffling over to Matsuda's desk. Confused eyes lifted to meet L's, as Light couldn't help but to chuckle---he knew where this was going. "Matsuda-kun has been pouting ever since I disagreed with his view that Police-men eat a large amount of pastries." L handed the plate to Matsuda as if it was a peace offering, and Light saw the small smile that graced the detectives lips as Matsuda chose not to speak for once, electing instead to nod at L and take the plate gracefully. As L made his way back to Light with his own plate in his hands, Light decided not to mention what they both had noticed; Matsuda had tiny new ear-buds in his ears, specifically the new kind that were wireless. "That was sweet, Ryuuzaki." Was all he said instead. Only he, and probably Watari, knew that Matsuda had absolutely nothing to do with the pastries. He was merely an excuse for L's whims, just as Light was beginning to feel.

Rising-

Light always rose to any challenge that L gave him, and this was no exception as the spindly detective stood in front of him. He had risen to his full height, making it the first time Light didn't have to look down in order to meet those dark, penetrating eyes. They were frightfully close, so close that each breath they took was shared with the other as pale hands rested themselves onto naked shoulders and faces made the move to come closer, closer, rising to each other as their lips finally met and then there was _chaos._ Light had expected to overpower L for the simple reason that he was experienced, and he couldn't help the sound of pleasure that was emitted from himself as L twirled his tongue around Light's expertly. It sent shivers down his body as he realized that he quite liked being the submissive one, and he made no argument when L ran his hands down his sides, resting on Lights thin hips as they broke apart, gasping for air as a thin line of saliva ran between them that was so inexplicably _sexy _even though Light was sure that if it had been anyone else he would have been disgusted. "I'm not your first." It was a statement, and when L gave him a look that would have been arrogant in anyone else's mind, he knew that in rising to this challenge and then losing it he had somehow offended this genius in front of him.

Cherries-

Light was so distracted by the flashes of pink that kept peeking from L's mouth that he hadn't realized he had reread the same sentence almost fifteen times. His fingers thrummed on the desk irritably as he fought the feeling that was swelling in his abdomen. 'He's doing this on purpose. I know it. He must still be angry that I don't believe I'm his first.' It was a bit judgmental on Light's part, but _honestly_? How could someone who could kiss that well never have done it before? And as L pulled the cherry stem from his mouth while simultaneously reaching for the fruit in the bowl next to him, sudden realization dawned on Light's adorably naive face at the delicate knot in it's center. "_That's_ the reason you were so good at---" He stopped short, realizing he had just, just-- just acted like _Matsuda _in his idiotic verbalization of his thoughts. L seemed to be fighting a laugh as Matsuda gave him a curious look. "What was that, Yagami-kun?" Light covered his mouth with his hand in embarrassment, leaning foreword in his chair as he focused in the article in front of him. "Nothing, Matsuda." _That's why you were so good at making me squirm, Ryuuzaki._

Self reliance-

Their bodies were one; clashing, sliding, feeling as hands clutched legs and lips found their partners. They were panting, moaning, screaming each others names as the chain clashed in time to their beat, and when it was over and they were entangled together, not entirely sure who's limbs were whose, they both knew that this would not last. It _could_ not last, because in the morning Light knew just as L knew that their joints would be sore and covered with sweat and each other, but they could not rely on the other not to fall. _But how he wished that he could._

Blood-

A terrified gasp broke the silence as Light sat up, a hand coming to his face as everything real rushed back to him. His chest heaved, gulping in air as small beads of sweat decorated his sticky forehead. He'd had another one of _those_ dreams. He clutched the blue sheets in his hands, his teeth clenching. Those damned _dreams._ What did they mean? And as he glanced fearfully at L's sleeping form next to him he exhaled in relief. _There wasn't any blood._

Smells-

He pulled himself closer to L's body, wrapping his legs defiantly around the others as he buried his face into L's unruly mop. His arms wound their way around L's stomach as he breathed in, smelling him. He smelled of strawberries and sex and something undeniably L, and as L reached up to grasp Lights hands weakly, he knew that he never wanted to smell anything else. _He never wanted L to change._


End file.
